


Private Lesson

by Katrine



Series: No Substep here [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, M/M, Other, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, no Substep here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Sidestep gives Herald some... private lessons.





	Private Lesson

"Tsk tsk. Did you make yourself lose just so I could punish you, Danny-boy?" you shake your head at him, enjoying the sight of the golden hero bound tight and gagged. You shake your remote-control in front of his face, enjoying the way his eyes fill with a mix of hunger and apprehension as you circle the on-button with your finger. Heat pools in your gut as your eyes meet his lust-blown pupils. He’s grown... _quite_ familiar with the many options you can make use of to control the vibe in his ass by now.

“Speak up, kid,” you say, voice low and dangerous. He tries. By God, he really tries. It’s kinda cute, but all he manages is to drool more and make incoherent noises around the ball gag. He tries to squirm, and the chain you fastened to his nipple piercings make a tingling sound as it hits the table you’ve spread him over.

 

“What’s that? You like it?” you say as a smirk spreads almost involuntarily on your face. His gorgeous eyes widen, and the blonde locks of his hair falls over his face as he struggles to give you an answer. Of course, you both know he can’t do that, right now. “Daniel, I’m honestly disappointed,” you say, mirth feeding into your voice. “You’re such a slut that you’ll let other people lay their hands on you? Such a _whore_ that you’ll let yourself be laid low by people that aren’t me?” Your last sentence is almost reduced to a growl, your smile turning razor-sharp. You see that your golden boy is shivering now, and you easily spot the tell-tale blush colouring his neck.

 

“I think, perhaps, that we should work on your stamina,” you say, tapping one finger to your lip thoughtfully. Daniel _moans_ in response, pupils blown wide and mouth relaxing around the gag. You laugh, and run your fingers gently through his hair, enjoying the way he leans into your touch. So soft. So precious. “I’m glad you agree we need to work on it, Daniel. Really, it makes me happy you’re not going to just… well, waste my efforts, yeah?” You remove your hands from his hair, turning around to leave. He makes a sound, and you turn around to look at his flustered form. “Oh, sorry! _I completely forgot_ ,” you say and turn on the vibrator. He groans around the gag. You smile forebodingly, with too many teeth and mouth too wide. “Well, I’ve got work to do, but see you soon, eh, _Daniel_?”

  
With that, you leave the room, closing the door firmly behind you. You won’t be going far, though. You want to enjoy _all_ of his reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for visiting my sin bin!!!! I'd like to thank Smute for drawing cowboy Herald, everyone else for being enablers and all the people who told me to go to bed (which I should have done).


End file.
